Glass articles can be incorporated as cover glasses in various consumer products, including interactive displays on consumer devices such as mobile phones and tablets. As glass articles become more widely utilized in various consumer devices, the geometric complexities of the glass articles also increases as manufacturers push the design envelope in terms of both aesthetics and function. For example, certain products may require that the glass articles be formed into complex shapes, such as curved sections that wrap around the edges of a device, thus requiring additional forming operations to achieve the desired geometry. However, the design requirements of certain products may dictate narrow tolerances of deviations away from the target shape.
Accordingly, alternative molds and methods for forming glass articles may be desired.